


On The Run

by Alpha_Female



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Kissing, cursing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Female/pseuds/Alpha_Female
Summary: (Y/N) has grown up in the hands of HYDRA. Being a master thief is all she has ever known. But when a super hero team forms to fight off crime, (Y/N) has two choices, join the Avengers and shut down this malicious group or die trying to save the wrong people.





	1. Before We Start...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most popular story on Quotev and Wattpad. I hope you readers enjoy it too.

What if HYDRA ran an organization called the Genesis Program? They kidnap orphaned/poor children from off of the streets and take them to their secret base. They raise them to become vicious and evil. Then inject them with Extremis, sterilize them and electrocute their brains once they come of age. Their point? To create a perfect, indestructible new generation of HYDRA soldiers.

HYDRA had been doing this for years and no one suspected a thing. The most known Genesis Kid is (Y/N). She was taken at the age of 5 and was specifically raised to be a master thief for HYDRA. Once she was injected and brain washed, she was a devoted and fierce soldier who would wipe out anyone who got in her way. Or so HYDRA thought.

But when the Avengers form, they find out about HYDRA's secret base and this program. They plan to shut it down, but (Y/N) is in the way. After reasoning, (Y/N)  has two choices: form an alliance with the Avengers and shut this program down for good or perish trying to save it and the wrong people.


	2. 1

Reader's POV  
  
I hugged my knees close to my chest. Not that long ago, we had been kidnapped by unknown men in masks. My brothers and I were split up. I was thrown into a cell with my siblings someplace else. This cell was cramped and cold. The only light source was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The walls were covered in mildew and cobwebs. The door was thick and made of metal. Because of this, I could barely hear what was going on outside.  
   
I let a tear slide down my cheek. Landon and Lucas were all I had left. Mom was dead and Dad had abandoned us. With Landon at the age of 12, he sacrificed his childhood to take care of us.  
   
My thoughts were interrupted by sounds of frantic German behind the metal door.   
   
“Die verdammten Jungen entkommen!” (1)  
   
“Vergessen. Wir haben immer noch das Mädchen. Sie ist hinter dieser Tür. Sie ist hinter dieser Tür . Lets get ihr. Ich habe Pläne.” (2)  
   
I gasped when the door began to open. Two men wearing matching uniforms stepped through. One had blonde hair and grey eyes. The other was a strawberry blonde with green eyes. They both had a patch somewhere on their uniform that resembled an octopus.  
   
‘What?’ I mentally asked myself.  
   
The strawberry blonde walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder. He hoisted me from off of the ground before placing me down.  
   
“She’s so light and thin. We can’t use her if she’s undersized”. He said in a thick German accent.  
   
“If we feed her, she should be fine. Besides, she’s only 5”. The other one responded.  
   
The strawberry blonde looked at me before preparing to exit the damp cell.  
   
“I’ll prepare some food. Explain to her”.  
   
The blonde gave me a disgusted look.  
   
“I’ll explain everything later. Get some rest. You’ll need it”.  
   
He slammed the door.  
   
I started to cry. I didn’t want to be here. I wanted Landon. I wanted Lucas. Whatever they had planned for me, I didn’t want to be a part of it. Hiccupping, I slowly cried myself to sleep.  
   
(1)- “The damn boys escaped!”

(2)- “Forget them. We still have the girl. She’s behind this door. We have plans for her”.  
\--------------------------

   
I laid in the darkness of the cell. The two men had brought back food. I refused to eat it at first, but my stomach disagreed. All of a sudden, the two men were nice to me. The blonde one identified himself as “Arnold” and the strawberry blonde told me to call him “Jonas”. Obviously, I would be here for a while. They never told me exactly why I was here. Jonas told me that I could live a life of happiness here if I didn’t try to run away. I agreed. Only because I now have no faith in my brothers. I sat up when I heard the loud noise of the metal door opening.   
   
Jonas came back with a syringe. It had a clear liquid inside it. He approached me before injecting it into my arm. I slowly felt my body go cold and numb.  
  
 _'It hurts.......'_  
  
'Don't worry, It will pass'


	3. 2

Reader's POV  
  
I rolled my eyes as I pushed my tray along the crowded lunch line. I had been here at base for a few years now. There are more kids here than anyone could count. But I heard that the number decreases every day. Because of that, more kids are being recruited. We all live by a strict schedule.  
  
 _Wake up, eat breakfast, train, lunch, free time, dinner, sleep, repeat._

It turns you into a zombie after a while.

Gladly, I was moved to a ‘dorm’  in place of that wet cell. This room had an actual bed which was large enough for only one person, with a pillow and a sheet. There was a closet, desk, chair and a PA system. Like the cell, the only light source was a light bulb. The door was metal like the cell. But I was thankful that there was a small window built in. If you needed to use the restroom or shower, you had to go to a washroom. There were two located in every wing. One kid told me that the kids (ages 12 and under) live in the area where I live. Others 13 and over stay in a separate section of the base.

Lunch was peanut butter sandwiches and milk. Gross. I feel sorry for the children with peanut allergies. I put my tray in the dirty pile and wiped my hands on my trousers. All of the kids seem to wear the same uniform: a black turtleneck with the HYDRA symbol and black pants. I went on my merry way to visit my friend. He was my only friend and his name was Fredrick Brant. We were both the same age even though he was bigger than me in size. He resided on another floor. Because of this, I had a ways to travel.

On my way to Freddie’s room, I passed two large ominous-looking doors. They had a symbol on them that I’d never seen before. I sometimes hear strange things coming from them. I shrugged the feeling off and continued to Freddie’s dorm.

When I made it to Freddie’s dorm, I knocked on his door. I frowned when I never heard a response. Growling in irritation, I retreated to the main room. This is where the kids can socialize. Hopefully, Freddie is here. When I made it to the main room, I could see him sitting in a corner. I went to him and placed my hand on his back. His tear-swollen brown eyes looked at me. He sniffed.

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. You weren’t at lunch”

“Sorry. Miss K told me to come to her office after training”

I then noticed his black eye and swollen cheek.

“What happened to your face?” I asked him.

“She beat me when I messed up during training. It’s ok though. It was my fault”

I grimaced. Stefani Kovovsky or ‘Miss K’ was in charge of the children’s section including the children. If we did anything to piss her off, we would get punished. Training could be horrendous. Running, sparring, and worse. I lightly sighed and blinked my (E/c) eyes. I offered him my hand and a small smile.

“There’s 20 minutes until lunch is over. Let’s get you something to eat. You must be starving”


	4. 3

Reader's POV  
  
I loudly swallowed as I was forced to watch the gruesome scene in front of me. Poor Luther Ellis was being beat up. Not necessarily 'beat up' since its a part of our 'training'. Maiming your opponent to death is a part of training. You have to try to overpower your opponent. Two kids enter. One kid leaves. It's the rules. The sickening sound of bone cracking was enough to make me vomit. But I kept my breakfast d0wn. The other kids gasped in horror as Luther fell lifeless to the ground. The victor, Sampson Kruzenski stood tall with a look of regret. I could of sworn he was about to say something until Miss K interrupted him. She placed her arm around his smaller frame and smiled.  
  
"Alright kids. Training is over. You can proceed to lunch".  
  
Freddie grabbed my arm and ran away to the cafeteria.  
  
"Who can eat after seeing that?" He asked.  
  
I grabbed an apple and shook my head. He took a juice box and led me to a table. We both picked at our food and barely ate it.  
  
"Its terrible. What they do here. Sometimes, I like to sit down and remember the life I had before this. When I lived with Felicity" A tear fell down his cheek.  
  
Felicity was a kind woman who found Fredrick as a toddler. She took care of him and raised him as her own. I patted him on the back and awkwardly smiled.  
  
The small group of kids who were forced to watch the training session had been recently moved to the older kid's section of the base. Miss K was only here to "help" us get settled in the new environment. This section wasn't much different than the other section.  
  
"Let's go for a walk. Hopefully that will clear our minds"  
  
Freddie hesitantly nodded and stood up. After throwing our food away, we exited the cafeteria. We passed a set of doors like the ones in the other section. I had to know what was behind them. So I turned around and placed my ear on a door.  
  
"What are you doing? Get away from there!" Freddie shouted.  
  
"You know what's behind them?" I asked.  
  
Freddie gulped and refused to make eye contact.  
  
"What is it? You can tell me".  
  
"If I tell you, you'll be scarred for life. Even though it happens to everyone at some point..."  
  
I was beyond confused as to what was behind these doors and what Freddie was talking about. I turned back around and looked at the tall doors. They appeared to be locked. There was a lock for a keycard on the side. I stared at the doors before almost wetting my pants. I suddenly heard screaming.  
  
 _"No!"_  
  
"Make it stop!"  
  
I grabbed Freddie's hand and we ran away as fast as we could. Whatever was behind those doors couldn't be good.


	5. 4

Reader's POV  
  
I struggled to keep my lunch down. I had found out what was behind those doors a while ago. The strange symbol was indeed a biohazard symbol. The doors lead to operating rooms. Today was the day that HYDRA would make me, (Y/N), perfect or in my eyes, a messed up lab experiment. They inject you with this unknown serum. From the screaming and moaning, it must be torture. Right now, I was hiding under my bed sheet. I almost wet my pants when my door began to open. I felt light headed when I was met with Sampson Kruzenski, the guy who brutally defeated Luther Ellis six years ago.  
  
"You have to come with me" He ordered.  
  
"No" I answered. "I won't"  
  
I knew that answer was ignorant. He could take me to the operating rooms by force. And that's what he did. On the way there, I kept kicking and screaming. There was no way in hell that I was going down without a fight. When Sampson had enough, he dropped me on the floor and pulled  out a gun. He aimed it at my head and I took notice of the faint orange glow on his face. He must of been a victim. Obviously a successful one.  
  
"Keep carrying on and I will shoot you"  
  
I nodded and cried when he threw me over his shoulder. I don't know what they inject you with, but it has to improve your stamina. Last time I saw Sampson was last week. He was always 5"2 and weighed 109 lbs. He was much taller and more burly now. I stopped fighting and let the ginger carry me to my death. I silently prayed when we made it to the doors. Sampson swiped a card and the doors opened. They revealed a dark hallway with an eerie feeling to them.  
  
There were many operating rooms on both sides. Most of them were dark and void of signs of life. The only one that was occupied was the last one on the left. Sampson put me down and pushed me into the operating room. I shook as I took in the scenery. There was a single tiny bed with straps in the center of the room. A large light hovered above it like in a hospital. On a small table near the bed laid two syringes. One held a glowing liquid. The other, a clear fluid that mimicked the unknown serum that they injected me with when I first arrived here. There was also a scapel and a pair of scissors. A nurse and soldier looked at me as Sampson strapped me to the bed. The nurse cleaned my right arm with an alcohol pad.  
  
"Hold still, this might pinch a little"  
  
I flinched when she inserted the clear syringe into my shoulder. As soon as she did it, the feeling went away.  
  
"That wasn't that bad" I sighed.  
  
"That was penicillin. It will treat any infections" She said as she put on a pair of gloves along with a mask.  
  
My heart sped up when she reached for the glowing serum. She propped my head up with a pillow and aimed the 2nd syringe right behind my it.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I panicked.  
  
"Don't raise your blood pressure. It will only make it worse"  
  
My screams were probably heard all throughout the base.  
\----------------  
What was happening was basically a blur. Nothing seemed real anymore. They had injected me with that glowing serum. Luckily, I was one of the 40% to survive. Now they had small pads hooked onto several places on my head.  The nurse turned on a machine. And I can barely remember what happened.  
  
The machine delivered three painful shocks to my head. It felt as though my brain was pulsing. Then the world went black.  
\-------------  
When I woke up, I was in a plain white room. The only thing inside was me. My eyes went wide when I realized that I was tied in a straight jacket. The walls seemed to me made of fluffy fabric. I turned my attention to the door when it began to open. A man stepped through.  
  
"Ah. You're finally awake (Y/N)"  
  
"Who's (Y/N)?" I questioned.  
  
"You! You survived the 'experiment' and now you're in here"  
  
"Why am I tied up?"  
  
"We had to take precautions. Some soldiers are a little...capricious...after the experiment. We decided to keep you in here until we know for sure that the serum doesn't work your brain"  
  
I groaned when a massive headache washed over me. I couldn't remember who I was or why I was here. Small flashes of the past worked their way into my mind. Freddie. I had to know if he was ok or not.


	6. 5

Reader's POV  
  
I sat on my bed, filing my fingernails. I had been out of rehabilitation for a while now. I had to stay in that room for a few days. During those few days, I felt nauseous and I was plagued with seizures and violent thoughts. Then, they sterilize you. Its ok. I never wanted kids anyways. They're whiny brats who don't know their place. They do it because both males and females live together on base and children could mess up our missions. Because of the serum, healing only takes a few hours. Everyone has a certain role here. We're all specifically trained to fulfill that role. All cadets are dedicated and ready for any mission.   
  
Thieves are in charge of stealing for HYDRA, assassins are in charge of taking out a particular person/people, guards stay here to protect the base, cadets on missions or high ranking members of HYDRA and soldiers are just...soldiers. Both Freddie and I fall in the category of thief and assassin. All cadets are trained even after the serum.  Because of this, cadets can be mindless killing machines. Gladly, I can control myself.  
  
After my fingernails were at their wanted length, I stood up and placed the file in my dresser. It was getting late and the chances of being deported for a mission were low. Every dorm has a PA system. I was a low rank. I decided to head out to the showers. I grabbed the bar of soap, shampoo and my pajamas which consisted of sweat pants and a plain t-shirt. I don't have many clothes in my closet. I headed towards the showers after opening the rusty metal door. Many of the dorms were dark. I came to the conclusion that the cadets were sleeping.  
  
When I made it to the showers, I closed the curtain and turned on the water. I jumped and hissed when cold water came out. It took a few minutes for the water to change from freezing to hot. I sighed in happiness as I felt the warm water embrace my body. I shampooed my hair and used the bar of soap to quickly scrub my body. It didn't take long for the water to turn cold again. I turned the water off and opened the curtain. The showers were separate from the regular restrooms. They were standard public showers.  
  
After drying off and getting dressed, I decided to visit Freddie before going to sleep. I used the stairs to head to his dorm. All of the males and females were separate from each other. The women reside on the lower half of base while the men reside on the upper half. When I arrived at his room, I knocked and grinned when he answered. He sleepily rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Hey Y/N"  
  
Even though both of us got the serum, he still towered over me. I laughed at his messy bed hair.  
  
"I just stopped by to say goodnight"  
  
"Good night. I'll talk to you tomorrow"  
  
I was surprised when he suddenly slammed the door. The weight of it caused a shockwave of a sound to echo in the hallways. I shrugged and headed back to my dorm. It was almost 11 and I was feeling the tiredness already. I had to get up around 6 to head to breakfast then training. Only if I wasn't deployed for a mission. Again, the chances were slim. On the way, I passed by a blonde girl wearing a blue nightgown. Usually, if you pass by a stranger, you don't smile. That's saved for your friends. But I did it anyways. She walked over to me and spoke.  
  
"Did you hear? A superhero group supposedly formed in the middle of New York City. They think they're so badass"  
  
I looked at her. Gossip was the norm here. Especially for women because besides missions, we have no contact with the outside world. There was a 80% chance that what she was saying wasn't true. But there's a 20% chance that it was indeed true. There could be a 'badass' superhero group in the city.  
  
"Do you think its true?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged. "We should talk again sometime, but I really have to go now"  
  
I frowned.  
  
"Look for me tomorrow or I'll find you. By the way, my name is Marissa"  
  
When I made it back to my dorm, I wrapped myself in the covers and fell asleep.  
\--------------------------------------  
I jumped when I heard someone pound on my door. I quickly sat up and looked at the small clock. _6:02 AM_.  
  
"Wake up cadet! Report to the cafeteria now!"  
  
After stretching, I put on my usual uniform. The uniform the adults wear resemble a standard soldier's one only in different colors; black shirt, belt, cameo pants and army boots. The color of the cameo depends on your category. Mine were blue. I wrapped my hair into a bun and trotted to the cafeteria. What wonders will await me this day?


	7. 6

Reader's POV  
  
I walked into the cafeteria. All of the adult cadets were chatting amongst themselves. I walked to the food cart and grabbed a banana and a water bottle. I looked around and saw Freddie. He was waving at me, a signal to join him in the corner. But I also saw Marissa, the blonde from last night. She was sitting at a table in the center of the cafeteria along with three other people. I mentally argued with myself. Should I join my friend who I've known for years or my new friend who I've known for hours. I walked towards Marissa and glanced at Freddie. He stared at me with a look of shock, sadness and hatred on his face. I shrugged and turned to Marissa and her friends. She smiled.  
  
"This is Judy" She pointed to a Korean girl with short hair.  
  
"This is Paris" A long haired platnium blonde smiled at me.  
  
"And this is Jeremias" The male gave me a finger solute.  
  
"I'm Y/N"  
  
From the corner of my eye, I could see Freddie aggressively dump his food in the trash can and walk passed me. He didn't bother to speak or even look at me. I gulped and sunk in my chair.  
  
"What's that guy's problem?" Judy asked.  
  
"He's my friend. And I just betrayed him" I whispered too low for anyone to hear.  
  
Judy stretched out underneath the table. Her cammies were red. That meant that she was a guard. This was great. We could go on missions together.  
  
"So what do you think about the superhero-wannabes?" Paris questioned.  
  
I still didn't know the truth. These guys were obviously best friends. And best friends agree on everything.  
  
Judy ran her fingers through her hair. "They're probably just a few teenagers who want attention and are playing dress-up"  
  
"Are you sure that this is true?" I asked.  
  
The foursome turned and looked at me.  
  
"We'll have to show you later. Right now, we have training to do" Jeremias pointed to the clock.  
  
"This evening, lets meet in the main room" Marissa suggested.  
  
We all nodded and scurried off. I wondered as I headed to the training room. 'We'll have to show you later' What did Jeremias mean? When I made it to the Blue Room or the training room for cadets trained as assassins I paired up with a random guy. Freddie was nowhere to be seen and I was getting worried. I wasn't trying to replace him as my friend. I just made new ones. We would still be together. Sighing, I stood in starting position.  
\------------------------------------  
Me, Marissa, Judy, Paris and Jeremias sat together in the Main Room. Other than the five of us, it was empty.  
  
"Y/N, you have to swear to not tell anyone else" Jeremias ordered.  
  
I quickly nodded.  
  
Jeremias reached into his side pocket and pulled out a phone of some sort. My eyes widened.  
  
"How did yo..."  
  
He interrupted me.  
  
"That's not important. What's important is that we show you this photograph"  
  
"One night, Judy and Jeremias were out on a mission to steal files. The group was almost successful but someone stopped them. From what Judy and Jeremias told Paris and I, it was a group consisting of six people. Or five people and this green...thing. It was dark and you could barely see anything but Jeremias was able to take this photo"  
  
Jeremias showed me the photograph. My eyes widened to the size of saucers. This group was real. They were telling the truth. These were actual people and not gossip or Photoshop. From the looks, they were too big to be children. They must be an actual superhero team. But superheroes? Why? When? How?  
  
Jeremias put his phone away and looked at me.  
  
"One more thing; why do you have a phone?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Its our only way of communicating with the outside world. We can only watch movies and TV shows though. But every now and then, we can watch the daily news"  
  
We were all silent for a while before Paris spoke up.  
  
"Well, I think I should depart. I have a meeting with Mr. K. You know that he's way worse than his older sister when he's pissed" She looked worried. "I'll see you guys when I can" She scurried off.  
  
A couple of hours went by and the remaining four of us spent it watching Godzilla. Marissa and Judy ended up leaving too, leaving Jeremias and I alone to finish the movie. We were at the ending part between Godzilla and the MUTOs when the phone died. Jeremias groaned and put it back into his pocket. We walked back to our dorms in silence before I broke it.  
  
"What do you know about the hero group?" I asked.  
  
"Judy and I were with a group that is specially trained. We're told more than average cadets. But since you're my friend, I can tell you"  
  
I felt a twinge of jealously strike me. We have the same overall role here but he's in a secret group with other random cadets? What makes him so special? And Judy.  
  
"There's this organization called SHIELD. We had successfully broken in and downloaded our wanted data from a computer but the hero group stopped us. They were able to snatch our flash drive from us but we all were able to escape unharmed. All in all, they call themselves the Avengers"  
  
I swallowed. These guys sound pretty good. They were able to almost defeat even our most highly trained cadets.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
I smiled at him and nodded "Sure"  
  
He smiled back and hiked up the stairs.  
  
I felt worried. The _Avengers_? Great. Now there's a threat to the Genesis Program and HYDRA itself. But my loyalty will forever remain with HYDRA, the best in the world.


	8. 7

Reader's POV  
  
I sighed as I looked up at the full moon. The chilly breeze blew pass me and I slightly shivered. I sat on the cement ground in the 'Main Room' which was basically a large patio outside. You could only see the sky for the base was surrounded by a gigantic cement wall. The stars twinkled in the nighttime sky. I chuckled. This brought back memories.  
  
-flashback-  
  
 _'Aren't they beautiful?'_  
  
'They sure are, mommy.'  
  
'Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the sky so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are'  
  
'Goodnight (N/N)'  
  
-flashback ends-  
  
A tear slipped down my cheek.  
  
In my rather tiny home in Manhattan, I usually watched the stars in my small backyard with my mother. It was a time where I could spend time with only her. I remember her holding me in her arms as she rocked me when I was almost asleep. I was four years old when she was murdered. It was hard on me and my brothers to continue on without a mother.  
  
Sighing loudly, I stood up and migrated to my dorm. When I reached it, I used my keycard to open the large, metal door. I turned on the light bulb and sat on the small cot. I looked around the room. It could make you feel claustrophobic. It was about the size of a college dorm room. The only clothes that I had were my cameoflauge uniform, a couple of t-shorts, a pair of jeans, a simple (F/C) dress, a couple of pajamas (sweat shirts and sweat pants) and the gear you wear when you are deployed for missions. My family may have been poor but I had nice things. And now they were taken away. But I have a place to sleep, friends and food right?  
  
I jumped when I heard a feminine voice coming through the PA system.  
  
'Katie Smith, Judy Kim, Jeremias Cunningham, Todd Delainie, Ben Tono, and (F/N) (L/N), report to garage B-400'  
  
I slightly grinned. I hadn't had any real action in a while. Hopefully this mission can take my mind off of things. I wondered what this one will be. I ran to my closet.  
  
I grabbed my trousers, top, boots, gloves, mask and my utility belt. My gear consisted of a mask, spray, gun and taser. I braided my hair and let it hang behind me. Opening the door, I made my way to garage B-400. It was a ways away but it was worth it.


	9. 8

Reader's POV  
  
When I made it to garage B-400, I saw a woman standing in front of a small group of cadets. From her appearance and clothes, I guessed that she wasn't a genesis recruit. She wore a formal female military uniform consisting of a blouse, skirt and pumps. Her hair was in tight curls and she lacked the sturdy frame that all adult genesis recruits had.  
  
As I got closer, I could hear her speaking. I reconized her voice as the one from the PA system.  
  
'This mission is very important. There is a group who calls themselves the 'Avengers'. They work alongside an organization called 'SHIELD'. They are our worst enemies'  
  
The woman handed a flashdrive to Ben Tono. His eyes flashed through his glasses and he nodded in respect.  
  
'Take that flashdrive and use it to steal their data. It contains all of their information. Future missions, weapons, aircraft and more. Be back before daylight and if you mess this up...you will be punished'  
  
The female snapped her fingers and a trio of soldiers ushered us all outside towards the truck. Thoughts raced through my mind. _'Punished?'_ I didn't want any part of that, so I planned to do the best I could to complete this mission. I climbed aboard the very back of the truck. Judy sat next to me and gave an almost nonexistent smile.  
  
'Are you nervous?' She asked.  
  
'A little. I'm not sure what punishment that woman had in mind'  
  
Judy flipped her raven-colored hair out of her eyes.  
  
'Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time. Jeremias and Katie can handle the other two blockheads who call themselves part of the 'Thief' branch'  
  
I slightly chuckled but that moment was ruined when the truck began to pull off. I watched through the moonlight as the base got smaller and smaller until it was completely hidden by the trees and other flora. The truck would take us to the edge of the city. It would be our job to do the rest. When the military vehicle stopped, we all got off and overlooked the city from a cliff.  
  
'That's it. New York City' Katie murmered.  
  
'But where are we supposed to go? She didn't exactly give us an exact destination point' Todd exclaimed.  
  
I scanned the city until my eyes rested on a skyscraper with a giant 'A'.  
  
'That might be it' I pointed to the building.  
  
The others looked in the direction of where my finger was. Relief, anxiety and other unknown emotions were displayed on their faces.  
  
'Well, what are you dweebs waiting for? Lets move it!' Judy huffed as she began to climb down the cliff.  
  
We all followed her until we made it to the entrance of the city. Besides the lights, the city was pretty much lifeless. By standing on the ground, the building was out of our view. So we climbed up and jumped from roof to roof towards the tower. As we got closer to the heart of the city, I could see people. They were too busy shoving pass each other to notice us.  
  
When we got to the tower, we stood at the base of it and looked up. It was much taller now that we were here and from what I saw, there was no way to get in.  
  
'I have the USB. We just have to find the entrance' Ben whispered.  
  
I sighed and tapped my chin. We mustn't fail this mission. But this rookie team of amateurs was struggling already and time was running out.


	10. 9

When we finally found a way to get in, we made plans: Katie and Jeremias would wait outside in case of any 'suprises' while Judy, Ben, Todd and I scoped around to look for a source of information. We could communicate with each other using a handheld transceiver. Splitting up into two teams of two, Judy took Ben while I went with Todd.  
  
It was dark and quiet. Todd used a miniature flashlight so that we could see while I kept a steady hand on my gun. We came to a door but to our dismay, it was locked. I mentally cursed when I realized that I didn't have my mechanical lock pick with me. So I had to settle with using one of the various hairpins that were keeping my hair up. What was inside the room took our breath away.  
  
Suits. Various metal, robotic-like suits. They all resembled the one from the photograph in someway. There was a computer as well, but Ben was the one with the USB.   
  
'Damn it. If I had the USB, I could of finished the job myself!' I whispered.  
  
I decided to contact Ben and Judy using the transceiver to let them know that we had found a computer. But we were unaware of the suits that lit up one by one.  
  
 **'Trespasser alert'**  
  
'Look out!' Todd yelled.  
  
I jumped out of the way before the suit shot at me. I could of lost an arm. I figured that a gun wouldn't do much, so we decided to get the heck out of there. Even though I was highly trained in martial arts, I couldn't take on an army of robots. I unintentionally let out a scream when the several suits followed us. I grabbed the transceiver and screamed into it.  
  
'We have to get the hell out of here!'  
  
It took a minute before I heard a response.  
  
'Are you kidding? We have to finish this mission' Ben said.  
  
'Where are you now?'  
  
'I don't know. We're looking for an electronic source so we can plug in this flashdrive'  
  
I rolled my eyes. That sure was helpful. I put the transceiver away and focused on not dying.  
  
'Hey!'  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
Todd and I both froze. The suits had stopped chasing us but I figured that we were in for something worse. Another suit floated besides a man. The man was blonde and held a circular shield painted with red, white, and blue. Todd and I stared at them while a disturbing grin worked its way onto my face. Now these guys, I could take on. I grabbed ahold of my gun and shot at them.  
  
The man held his shield up and the bullets reflected off. When I stopped shooting, he flung it at me but I jumped out of the way. Todd took on the man with the shield while I focused on the suit. if there was even a person inside the suit. I was surprisingly able to avoid all of the shots that he fired from his hand.  
  
The two men seemed to be slowing down when Ben and Judy burst through one of the doors. Ben held the USB in his left hand while Todd and I ran towards them. Hopefully, they had successfully taken the information needed. When the guy with the shield grabbed my ankle, I used my taser to shock him before climbing out of the window.  
....................................  
  
All six of us ran back to base. When we entered garage B-400, the woman was still there. We gave her the flashdrive before she waved her hand at us, a sign to leave. We went our separate ways to our dorms. I didn't know the exact time, but it was late.  
  
That night, I went to sleep with a smile on my face. But I couldn't help but wonder, who were those two men?


	11. 10

Reader's POV  
  
'So how was it?'  
  
I sat at a table with Paris. She must of heard us get called down to garage B-400 on the PA system last night. I looked into her blue eyes and smiled.  
  
'It was rather...interesting. We all split up. I went with Todd Delainie and Judy went with Ben Tono. I'm guessing that the guys we fought were members of the Avengers. I just hope that we have the information we needed. I never saw Ben until we escaped'  
  
Paris nodded while her eyes were full of amazement. I had no idea where Marissa or Jeremias was. I knew that Judy was in the infirmary. She got blasted in her knee by the suited man. With me just being a thief and not of a higher rank, I probably would never know if we got the information needed. The only way would be if I were to ask someone who knew. But all of my friends are below higher status like me.  
  
I decided to get up to get ready for daily training. I looked down at Paris when I stood up.  
  
'I'm going to head to the training room. I'll see you later'  
  
With that, I left the cafeteria and headed downstairs.  
.................................................  
 _That same moment at the Avengers Tower_  
  
'Seriously, Tony? A foursome of kids wearing black who broke into the tower last night?' Bruce rubbed his temples.  
  
'He's not lying. I was there too. I got tazed' Steve argued.  
  
'This one girl was crazy good. Kind of like you, Natasha' Tony stated.  
  
Natasha said nothing and looked at her feet.  
  
'If you are telling the truth, we know nothing about them or where they came from' Clint stated.  
  
'They plugged a USB into the hard drive. They took everything. Including the information Fury trusted us with'  
  
Steve groaned and punched the wall.  
  
'We need to know who they are. When we do, maybe we can stop them' Natasha said.  
  
'The only ones who'd want SHEILD's secrets would be HYDRA' Steve exclaimed.  
  
'You mean, those kids from last night are working for HYDRA?!'  
  
'I'm one hundred percent sure'  
  
'We need to know everything about them and we kneed to know, now'


	12. 11

Reader's POV  
  
'What's been with you lately?'  
  
Freddie ducked before my fist could collide with his head. He said nothing and instead grabbed my leg and flipped me over. I landed onto the padded floor.  
  
'Maybe you can answer that question. Who are those four cadets you've replaced me for?'  
  
I stood up and shook my left leg when it started to fall asleep.  
  
'Replace? I'm not trying to replace you, Freddie'.  
  
He sarcastically laughed and turned away from me.  
  
'We no longer sit with each other during meals, you don't come visit me during the night anymore. Whenever I see you, you're with the snobby foursome'  
  
His brown eyes which used to be full of adoration towards me held nothing but hatred right now.  
  
'They're just new friends. It's not like I'm trying to replace you!'  
  
He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
'You've been my friend here at base since we first made eye contact when we were five. No one could take that status away from you'  
  
My voice was a mere whisper now. I could of sworn that tears were forming in my eyes when Freddie did nothing but look away from me. I groaned and prepared to exit the training room before he grabbed ahold of my arm. He engulfed me in a hug and buried his face in my shoulder.  
  
'I'm sorry. I guess I've just been jealous lately'  
  
His words were muffled but I could still understand him. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity but decided to forgive him. He was my one true friend who I could trust here. I pulled away from him and patted his larger frame on his back. Smiling, I pulled him towards the door.


	13. 12

The Avenger's POV  
  
 _'The USB came from the HYDRA Control Center. That's all I could find'_  
  
JARVIS went silent and waited for a response. Tony rubbed his chin and sighed.  
  
'Where is this HYDRA Control Center?' Bruce asked.  
  
'It can't be too far from here. The mystery kids wouldn't of been able to travel that far on foot' Steve responded.  
  
'And I never saw a plane. It must be on the outskirts of the city' Tony added.  
  
'We can look tonight'  
.........................................  
'Do you see anything?'  
  
The Avengers circled around one more time before they saw something.  
  
'Land over there! I see a building!'  
  
Tony landed the plane. They were surrounded by trees and other flora, giving off a  jungle-like feeling. Pushing on, they continued their way to look for the HYDRA Control Center. After several minutes, they approached a large, black building. There was a large door which required a key code to enter.  
  
'Can anyone hack into this thing?'  
  
Tony shot at the hinges which forced it to open.  
  
'Seriously Tony? Can you make anymore noise?!'  
  
Tony simply shrugged and the heroes ran inside. It was dark except the dim lights on the ceiling which barely lit up the room. After wandering through the base, they approached what seemed to be an office. There were stations which included computers and drawers. They opened one large one to see files. Natasha grabbed as many as she could carry before a light flashed red and an alarm sounded. A door suddenly flew open and several HYDRA soldiers ran in.  
  
After defeating the soldiers, all five of them evacuated to the plane. When they made it back to the tower, Natasha opened the files and read them.  
  
'HYDRA is running something called the 'Genesis Program'  
  
Steve narrowed his eyes.  
  
'What the heck is that?'  
  
'Apparently, they steal children from off of the streets and raise them themselves...and experiment on them'  
  
The whole team went silent. All of the words were in Russian. Natasha read them out loud by translating them to English.  
  
 **'The procedure is typically done on recruits between or during the ages of 18-21. Sometimes younger recruits can be used. In order to have the procedure done, the recruits must be nearly finished or have finished puberty.**  
The patient is secured in a small bed in an operating room by belts and a pillow is placed beneath their head. They are first injected in the arm by penicillin. This will fight off any bacteria and/or viruses that may be lurking in their blood supply. The patient is then injected in the back of the neck with Extremis. Three patches are attached to the scalp and three electrical shocks are delivered to the brain to help speed up the process. The patient is then placed into rehabilitation to await sterilization'  
  
'I think that the kids from last night were a part of this Genesis Program'  
  
'And there's pictures'  
  
Many photographs were included. There were pictures of children when they first arrived at base. They were lined up against the wall, one by one. They were all skinny and malnourished. There were photos of the experimentation and gruesome photos of the deceased. Natasha groaned in disgust and grabbed another folder.  
  
'These are files of who I'm guessing, children who were or are part of the program'  
  
'Landon (L/N), Lucas (L/N), Luther Ellis, Fredrick Brant and (F/N) (L/N)'  
  
'I'm guessing that these Landon, Lucas and Luther kids didn't make it. There's an 'X' on their photographs'  
  
There was a photo of a five year old girl with (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. Her hair was oily and stringy and hung loose. Her dress was ripped and stained and unknown material was all over her face. She held a sign that said F5-11.  
  
'(F/N) (L/N). 32 lbs. 30 in tall. Born on (birthdate) and recruited on (date). Trained for the thief branch'  
  
There was another photograph. This time of a small boy. His eyes were brown and full of tears. His brown hair was messy and coiled together like a birds nest. His overalls were stained and he looked away from the camera. A strawberry blonde haired adult male held a sign next to him that read M7-23.  
  
'Fredrick Brant. 41 lbs. 40 in tall. Born on June 12. Trained for the assassin branch'  
  
Natasha placed the files down and looked up at the rest of the group. Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
'This is terrible. Why would they do this? Let alone to children'  
  
'Where ever (F/N) (L/N) and Fredrick Brant are, I hope that they're alive and ok'


	14. 13

Reader's POV  
  
I sat at a table in the cafeteria by myself, eating an apple. It had been few days since the successful USB mission and I wondered: "What are they going to do with the information?" "Is the information they needed even on the flash-drive?" "Are those Avenger people going to come looking for it?". After I finished the apple, I threw the core in the trash and stood up. I exited the cafeteria for some alone time before I had to leave for training.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a small group of newly adult cadets traveling together down the corridor.  
They were being assisted by Serguei Kovovsky, Stefani's younger brother. Like how Stefani was in charge of the children's section, Serguei was in charge of the adult's section. I honestly had no clue who started this program in the first place. It might of been them together or it might of been a relative of theirs. I say that because they hold maximum power here. If it were a relative, they passed their status down to them.  
  
I felt sorry for those newly grown up cadets. They had no idea what was held in store for them. But I was more than sure that they have seen worse back in the children's section. Genesis kids grow up in hellish conditions. I watched them travel untiI I could no longer see them. After they disappeared, I sat down on the floor and closed my eyes. After resting them for a few minutes, I stood and headed for the blue room.  
  
When I made it to the training room, I instantly headed to the bin where the bandages are kept and started to wrap my hands. If you don't wrap your hands, your knuckles will get sore. Afterwards, I began punching a sand bag. The sound of my fists hitting the bag was the only thing that could be heard throughout the large room. As I took my anger out on the bag, I let my thoughts run through my mind.  
  
My friendship with Freddie was restored...I think. He did hug me and apologize for his actions. I didn't blame him for his jealousy. It did seem like I was 'replacing' him for four new cadets who I just met. I have known him since we were five. I gave him the nickname "Freddie". The adults then and now call him "Fredrick". He loathes that name for some reason. Both of us haven't used our surnames for quite some time, to the point of almost forgetting them.  
  
When children are first recruited here, they are identified by a number. In my case, I was first "F5-11". The "F" stood for "female". The "5" stood for the thief branch and the "11" was a random number. I figured out that "1" and the color green was unique to the soldier branch, "3" and red was unique to the guard branch, "5" and blue was unique to the thief branch and "7" and black was unique to the assassin branch.  
  
These codes are basically like social security numbers for us. Most of the time, the kids can keep their names. But some kids are stripped of their entire identity and are given new names. Every genesis kid has their own record. It holds our name, code, genetic and physical traits, our branch, accomplishments and failures. If you do something you aren't supposed to do, it goes on your record forever. If you disagree with this program, its best to keep your mouth shut.  
  
I hadn't heard from Judy or Jeremias since the mission or seen Marissa. Every now and then, I run into Paris.  
  
After I finished training, I unwrapped my hands and left the training room. I had no idea what time it was, but I decided to head to my dorm. I didn't bother to head to the shower room that night. I just changed and laid in my bed. I left the ceiling light bulb on and stared at the ceiling. I just had a strange feeling that something would happen, and soon.   
  
After several minutes, I let tiredness take over my body, and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	15. 14

Avenger's POV  
  
'Ok. We need to figure something out about this new HYDRA problem.'  
  
'Like what? Everything is in these files. They abuse children in secret'  
  
'That's not what I meant. Who started it? Why did they start it? Things like that'  
  
'Why don't we just shut it down. We already know that it's evil. It's run by HYDRA for goodness sake!'  
.........................  
  
Reader's POV  
  
'Do you ever get a strange feeling? Like a sixth sense'  
  
I asked Freddie. He swallowed a spoonful of broth before answering.  
  
'Not really. Why? You feeling ok?'  
  
He placed his hand on my forehead, checking for temperature. I sighed and swatted his hand away.  
  
'I'm fine. I just have this really weird feeling in my gut. Like something is going to happen'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
I placed my head in my hand. I had no idea how I would explain this. I instead gulped down my bottle of water in order to ignore his question. Freddie simply stared at me before finishing his soup. after we were done with our lunch, we returned our trays and silverware to the dirty pile. The maids had a rather, strange look on their faces. I slightly frowned before turning around to exit the cafeteria.  
  
Freddie sighed and leant against the wall. He ran his fingers through his brown hair before his eyes peered down at me.  
  
'Tell me what you were talking about. I'm the closest to a therapist you're going to get here'  
  
I nodded and sat down on the floor. I motioned for Freddie to do the same which he did.  
  
'You know about the USB mission, right?'  
  
He nodded, signaling for me to continue.  
  
'Those Avenger people did come and take files. I'm not sure what was on them, but they have data from this program. I have a feeling that they might try to start something'  
  
'Are you afraid they might try to shut us down or something?'  
  
I swallowed. If they did, what would happen? Would we be locked up in prison or even killed? Freddie placed his arm around me, snapping me out of my thoughts  
  
'If they do, don't worry. This is what we're trained for. Hundreds of Genesis recruits against five measly losers. Think about it'  
  
My mind wandered to that one night. I remembered the robotic suits and the man with the shield. They seemed unnaturally strong. I don't even want to know about the green creature. I didn't think they were 'losers'. They seem like a real threat to us and this program. The female officer didn't go into detail about SHIELD. SHIELD might be a threat to us too.  
  
I looked up at Freddie. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle. I've never noticed that before. Suddenly, without realizing it, I placed my hand on the back of his head and leaned closer to his face. I only realized what I was doing when a familiar voice snapped me out of the trance.  
  
'(Y/N)'  
  
I suddenly jumped back and looked up to be met with Marissa. The blonde had a shocked look on her face before it disappeared.  
  
'I need you to come with me. It's kind of important'  
  
She said. I nodded and followed her when she headed to the main room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Freddie run his fingers through his hair and enter the cafeteria.


	16. 15

(LN/FL)= First Letter of Your Last Name  
.......................................................  
  
I followed Marissa into the main room. We were the only ones there. I came to the conclusion that the other cadets were in the training rooms right now. She stopped and turned around. Giving me a strange look, she began to speak.  
  
_'I serve as an assistant to Corporal Huntington and one of our jobs is to arrange the cadet's files every week. These are hundreds of files and the job can take a while but I came across something...odd-'_  
  
I stared at Marissa, not understanding what she was talking about. Many members of the soldier branch assist to higher ranking members of HYDRA and may help them personally or job-related. I would hate to be Marissa. Who wants to go through files and papers all day long? But if it meant being able to leave this section of the base and explore the office areas, I would pounce on the idea.  
  
"Your surname starts with a(n) (LN/FL), right?"  
  
I nodded, confused about what my last name had to do with anything.  
  
_"It's (L/N)"_  
  
_"From what I know of, there's only three people here with the surname (L/N). You and two boys who have been deceased for quite some time-"_  
  
I paused. Two boys who have been deceased for quite some time? Could she possibly be talking about who I think she's talking about?  
  
_"Who were the two boys?"_  
  
Marissa squinted her eyes and looked at the ceiling, hinting that she was struggling to remember.  
  
_"Ah, yes. Their names were Landon and Lucas (L/N)"_  
  
My face dropped and I looked at the floor. I suddenly felt nauseous. So that is what happened to my brothers. They died? How? My face went blank when I was blinded by a flashback.  
  
**-flashback-**  
  
_"Landon, I'm scared"_  
  
I started to cry. Lucas placed his hand over my mouth so that the men driving the van wouldn't hear me. Landon wrapped his arm around me and whispered in my ear.  
  
_"We're going to fine"_  
  
Before we knew it, the vehicle stopped and the masked men yanked us out of the van. They marched us down a flight of stairs. One man dragged Landon and Lucas down one hallway while I was carried down another.  
  
-flashback ends-  
  
I never saw Landon and Lucas again after that unfortunate night. They possibly could be dead. Or they could have escaped. But I will never find out. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Marissa spoke again.  
  
_"I realized that all three files were missing. Even Fredrick Brant's and Luther Ellis's. Where could they have possibly gone?"_  
  
I frowned and shrugged. That's strange. But who would know what will happen with our files missing. I didn't want my personal information out there with whomever broke into our base.  
............................  
  
I sat in the main room along with Freddie, Marissa, Jeremias, Paris and Judy. it was pretty chilly outside but we didn't mind.  
  
_"How was everyone's day?"_  
  
Paris asked in her typical sweet voice. I didn't let that fool me. She was a monster when she fought. Judy sighed.  
  
_"Training and suffering as usual"_  
  
"Doing my daily job with Huntington"  
  
"What do you guys think about this Avenger bull-crap?"  
  
I asked.  
  
_"I haven't heard anything since the 'raid their home' mission"_  
  
"I keep wondering what they are going to do with that flash drive"  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
I shivered when I felt a breeze. I stood up and prepared to enter the base again.  
  
_"Good night guys. I'll see you tomorrow"_  
  
"G'night"  
  
They all chimed. I was surprised to see Freddie stand up and follow me.  
  
_"And where do you think you're going, Mr. Brant"_  
  
"With you. I know that you're not going to sleep just yet"  
  
I snorted.  
  
_"You don't know me"_  
  
_"I actually do. I've known you for 14 years"_  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I also know more about you"  
  
Freddie spoke in a low voice. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at him.  
  
_"What else do you know, Brant?"_  
  
"I know that you're an intelligent and strong woman who will do what she wants"  
  
I looked at the floor with a blush on my face. Freddie sighed.  
  
_"I realized that I have feelings for you. I think that I've had them for a while, they've just never surfaced until now'_  
  
I lifted my hand and brought it up to Freddie's face. I ran my fingers through his hair and was rewarded with a slight rumble in his chest. I grinned.  
  
_"I can say the same thing to you, Freddie"_  
  
"Does this mean we're like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"  
  
"I guess. Let's not take this too fast"  
  
"Works for me"  
  
I bid Freddie good night and headed to my dorm. Sitting on my cot, I pondered for a while. Sure Freddie and I were great friends but would this mess up our relationship? That feeling came back. The "I feel something will happen soon" feeling. I swallowed and prepared to head to the showers.


End file.
